


甘草

by Ivansher



Category: Original Work
Genre: 原创
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 一开始他发了疯。
Kudos: 2





	甘草

一开始他发了疯。忘了离异后自己抚养的小儿子，从阳台上跳了下去。

但他没有死，而是掉进了一个梦。他心灰意冷，在梦里筑造了干涸的海洋和底朝天的山脉，漫无目的地游荡。在梦里他不会死，不会睡，也不会醒。

白色的环形山里长出了一株甘草，它是这个世界里唯一的生物。他为此驻足，伸手就要拔掉它。甘草请求他：“请不要杀死我，我可以带你离开这里。”他答应了，按甘草说的开始等待。一千年过去，梦中的夜幕降临。地壳因寒冷而开裂，甘草如约打开了通往外界的出口。

他醒来了，神智恢复清明，开始正常地上班，抚养孩子。有天他在家里发现了一株甘草，放进嘴里咀嚼，苦中带点凉甜，就像他前妻的味道。那个女人曾对他说：请不要杀死我。不然你就永远出不去了。现在女人死了，他也没把那话放在心上。

接着有天他发了疯，从阳台上跳了下去。


End file.
